1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to proteasome inhibitory compounds. This invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds as well as to treat conditions, particularly cancer and inflammation, in which inhibition of proteasomic activity provides therapeutic benefit.